Pokemon Tales
by DnDBrothers
Summary: The tales of someone other then Ash. Follow Edward and Thorin on their journey in the world of pokemon. Chapter 1 and 2 posted.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Beginnings

"There are many mysteries of our world that are asked, some that have been answered, but many have yet to be. One of the greatest mysteries however is the world of pokemon. Yes, that sounds like a good start." An old man with white untamed hair sat at his desk, pen in hand as he wrote down his words. His white lab coat clean and pressed resting over a red shirt, he continued to write, this man is Professor Samuel Oak, one of the worlds leading pokemon researchers. Out side the window next to his desk, the sun shined over a quite little town, little activity could be seen, this is Pallet Town.

"Hmmm, I hope my grandson will visit sometime, I'm interested to find out how his studies on pokemon from the Sinnoh region is going" Oak said as he paused his writing. "But why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?"

A moment after that, there was a knock on the door, and young mans voice asked, "Professor, are you ready yet, the new trainer is here to relive his first pokemon?"

"What? That's today?" Oak asked as he got up in a hurry, "Oh great, I got caught up in my paper." Oak turned around and ran towards the door, he opened it, startling a young man wearing a red headband, green t-shirt, and red shorts. "Tracey, get the pokemon, I can't believe I forgot"

"Yes professor" Tracey replied.

Oak rushed through halls and down the stairs to the main hall of his lab. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw a young man who wore a black shirt with a fireball on his chest, black baggy pants with fire designs at the bottom, and a red trench coat. His hands in his pockets, he was leaning against the wall with a little yellow mouse looking creature with red cheeks, and brown stripes on its back, and a tail, that looked like a lightning bolt curled up next to his feet. It was a Pikachu, an electric pokemon. Oak said while still catching his breath, "Sorry to keep you waiting, y-you must be the trainer here to pick up you first pokemon, right?"

The young man looked up from his stare at the floor, he looked at Oak with his green eyes and said, "You must be Professor Oak." He got off the wall, disturbing the Pikachu by his feet, it shook it head, and let out a yawn. "It's an honor to meet you, oh and yes, I'm that trainer, my names Thorin"

"Nice to mean you" Oak replied finally having caught his breath, "Unfortunately you will have to wait a few minutes for your pokemon"

"Is there a problem?" Thorin asked.

"Oh no, I just lost track of things, I'm currently writing a paper on my study of pokemon and there interaction with people, and lost track of time" Oak said with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Oh, is that all?"

"Yes, nothing to worry about, while you wait, is there anything you want to ask me?"

"Well, I want to know where my pokemon will go if I catch more then six."

"Ah, good place to start, well all pokemon that you catch if your currently holding six pokemon will be transferred to my lab"

"Well, that's good to know, how about getting more pokeballs?"

"Well, give me a call and I'll send you some more, but there are pokeballs out there that have special properties to help capture different pokemon like-"

"Like fast balls to catch fast pokemon, or net balls to catch bug and water pokemon easier" Thorin interrupted.

"Um right," Oak started again, "Well, you know a bit more then most trainers when they start out"

"That's because I wanted to be prepared or my pokemon journey, because of that, I'm older then the excited ten year old that start their pokemon journey"

"Oh, so how old are you"

"I'm fourteen, I spent the last six years studying what I'd need to know, such as pokemon types, training tips, and so on"

Well, I must say I'm impressed"

"When you have a father that you wish to live up to, you have to make sure that you'll succeed"

"I guess"

"Professor!"

Thorin and Oak turned their heads to see Tracey running down the hallway, he stopped just before them, hunched over trying to catch his breath. Oak asked, "Is there a problem Tracey?"

"Oh n-no, just saying that everything's ready" Tracey said breathlessly.

"Oh, right, well then, ready to pick your pokemon?" Oak asked Thorin.

"Yes"

"Excellent, follow me please"

Oak and Thorin turned to face Tracey, still hunched over catching his breath, Thorin grabbed a red backpack that was behind his legs, the Pikachu got up and followed as Thorin and Oak went down the hall.

In Oak lab room, his papers on his studies laid scattered on his desk, there was a set of stairs leading up to a balcony. In the middle of the room was a circular machine with a done cover, inside where three red and white balls with a black strip separating the top and bottom half. Oak lead Thorin towards the machine, Thorin thought, "_Those must be the starter pokemon_." Oak pushed a button on the side of the dome, and it retracted, opening up exposing the pokeballs.

"I assume you know this, but the three pokemon to choose from are Bulbasur, a grass type, Charmander, a fire type, and Squirtle, a water type"

"I do know, that's one reason I decided to start here"

"So, which one will you choose?"

Thorin stared at them for a minute, and then said, "I choose Charmander"

"A good choose, this particular Charmander is strong," Oak picked up one of the pokeballs, and handed it to Thorin, "Take good care of your pokemon then."

"I will, alright Charmander, come out." Thorin throw the pokeball up into the air, it opened up where the black strip was and let out a beam of light. The beam when towards the ground and started to take shape, the light faded, and a orange lizard with a yellow strip on it's belly going to the under side of a tail with a fireball on the end appeared. It looked at Thorin and Exclaimed "Char!" with a happy look on its face.

The first thing Thorin said was, "Cool, he does look strong, hey Charmander, come here."

Charmander started running towards him, it leaped towards him and gave him a hug exclaiming, "Char charmander char"

"Well, you're an affectionate one" Thorin looked down at it, and said, "I think I'll call you Drako"

"Oh I almost forgot," Oak interrupted. He when to his desk and picked up several small round objects, then came back and handed Thorin several smaller pokeballs. "You'll need these if you wish to catch more pokemon"

Thorin reached out and took the pokeballs and said, "Thanks, Sparxs"

The Pikachu came running towards Thorin and said to him, "Pika?"

"Well, you ready?"

The Pikachu got on its hind legs and gave a victory sigh with its left hand and said, "Pika!"

"All right then," Thorin put down all but one of the pokeballs and nudged Charmander off, he pushed a white button on the front of the ball, and it expanded. He taped the pokeball on Pikachu's head. It was covered in a red light and vanished, the button on the pokeball started blinked red for a few moments and then stopped.

"Thorin that Pikachu is with you?" Oak asked.

"Ya, he's my pal, he's been with me since I started studying"

"I bet there's a good story behind that"

"Ya, but I think I should be going."

"Alright then, I'm afraid I don't have a pokedex ready, but give me a call every now and then, I'll have one soon"

"Ok Oak," Thorin looked at Charmander and raised a pokeball, he said, "Drako return." The pokeball shot a red beam from the button and enveloped Charmander, it vanished and the beam retracted back to the ball. Thorin pushed the button on the front of the pokeball again and it retracted to its small size again. He picked up the other four pokeballs and put them in his coat pocket. Thorin then put his backpack on his back and started walking towards the door, he stopped just before it and said to Oak, "I'm stopping at Viridian City first, I guess I'll be calling you there from the pokemon center."

"Ok then, good luck on your journey"

Professor Oak raised his hand and waved, Thorin resumed walking.

Thorin walked out of the gates leading to Oak's lab, he turned towards a forest in the distance, and said, "That should be the way to Viridian City." He started walking, just as he finished passing the wall on Oak's lab, another young man can up to the lab gates. His hair dark blue, and tied into a ponytail going to the base of his neck, he wore a blue t-shirt with a green vest unfastened down the middle, blue jeans that matched his shirt, and black cut off gloves. His blue eyes looked up at the lab, and with a smile said, "So, this must be Professor Samuel Oak's Laboratory"

Tracey was sorting Oaks notes on his desk, while Oak stared out the window with an unsure look on his face. "Tracey, was there anyone else coming by today?"

Tracey replied, "I don't think so professor, why do you ask?"

Oak turned around, he was holding a pokeball in his hand. "I asked because this pokeball was sat aside with a note saying special order on it. I think it is suppose to be for a trainer coming by."

No sooner did Oak say that that a ring sounded throughout the lab, followed by a loud knocking.

"Maybe that's the person you where waiting for, I'll go get it."

Tracey sat down the stack of papers on the desk and ran through the doorway, Oak moved over to his desk and picked up a paper, his eyes moving back and forth as he read it. Tracey returned with the young blue haired man and said, "Professor, he says he's here to pick up a special pokemon"

Oak looked up from reading the paper, noticed the young man, and said, "You must be Edward if I'm not mistaken."

The young man replied, "Yes sir, you should know why I'm here then, right?"

Oak put the paper down and said, "You're here for your first pokemon, well, I've got it right here." Oak raised the pokeball he was holding and handed it to Edward, "Normally, I have trainers start off with a Charmander, Squirtle, or Bulbasaur, but if someone wants you to start of with something different, then I'll see what unfolds."

Edward took the pokeball, and said, "Thanks, and why my mother wanted me to start off with this, I don't know. I think she wanted me to think hard about raising pokemon"

"Well what better way to lean then with that pokemon"

Edward looked at the pokeball, and then throw it while saying, "I choose you, Eevee."

The pokeball opened in the middle and shot a white light out, a creature with two pointed ears, a large fluffy tail, and a furry main started taking shape, when the light faded, a brown quadruped with a lighter brown main and a light brown tip on it's tail sat before him.

"Weeeee" It yawned.

"Eevee's are branched evolving pokemon, being able to evolve in to five other pokemon, at least from what I know right now, I've heard that two more have been discovered." Oak continued.

"I know, but I don't want to force him to evolve."

Edward stared into Eevee's big brown eyes, while Eevee stared back into Edwards blue eyes. Edward smiled and said, "Well, I know me and Eevee will make a good team"

Eevee got a smile across it's face, it's eyes shined, and it let out a happy, "Weeeeee"

"I'm happy then," Oak said, he bent down and picked up five more pokeballs, he then handed them to Edward who took them, he pocketed them. "I'm afraid that I'm waiting for some new data I was told I'd be getting, so I can't give you a pokedex at this time."

"That's ok professor, I have a feeling you'll get to it, so stop worrying."

"Give me a call from time to time, and I should get it finished some time "

"Ok, thanks Professor, Eevee, lets go."

Eevee got up and said, "Wee Eev."

Edward gave Tracey a hand shake, and left through the doorway, Tracey turned and looked at the professor and said, "Looks like both of those trainers are going to get far in there journey."

"Yes Tracey, I do believe your right. Well, I do believe that there is nothing else to do, so I'm going to finish that paper.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Trace the Poacher

The sun was just rising over the mountain in the distances, a forest scene was the layout with a blue tent set up in a clearing. Activity could be seen happening inside the tent, then a pause, the zipper on the entrance flap started moving, opening up the tent. The young man with a blue ponytail named Edward started crawling out of the tent. Once out, he stood up and put his arms up, then his hands behind his back. "Well that was a good night's sleep." He said.

Edward spent most of the morning doing the standard things, cleaning up, making himself some breakfast, and of course getting some pokemon food ready. Once he had a bowl ready, he reached inside of his vest, on the inside, there was a single ball that was white on the top and red on the bottom. The pokeball was in its small size and was strapped onto the lining of the vest. Edward grabbed the ball, and pulled it out, he pushed the button on the front and then said, "Eevee, come on out."

The ball opened, and a shot a light out, the form of Eevee started taking shape, the light faded, and Eevee stood before Edward. Eevee looked tired and greeted Edward with a yawn.

"I guess your not quiet a morning pokemon, but I just wanted to tell you that breakfast is ready," Edward pointed at bowl of pokemon food, Eevee's eyes lit up, and it exclaimed, "Weeee." Eevee ran towards the food and started eating voraciously.

"You must have been hungry,' Edward commented, he sat down on the ground and picked up another bowl, this one filled with cereal, he looked over at Eevee and continued, "When we get to town, I'll pick up items to make some pokemon food, I'd imagine that the brand at the store isn't that great."

With breakfast out of the way, Edward started packing up the campsite, the tent was already down, the bowls put away, and the fire was out. Edward was just putting the last items in his backpack. Once finished, he looked at Eevee, still out of the pokeball, it was running around, checking out the surroundings. "Eevee, lets get moving, k."

Eevee turned around and said, "Weee," with a happy look on its face.

Edward pulled out a map, and looked at it for a minute, then he said, "The lake where looking for should be close by."

Edward started walking, Eevee followed, Edward had an excited look on his face, and as they walked, he thought, _Maybe I'll get lucky and find just what I'm looking for at the lake_.

The sun was high in the sky by afternoon; Eevee was looking back and forth, apparently keeping an eye out for anything interesting. The forest was really quiet, most of the pokemon in the area must have been too timid to run around the area, but Edward didn't seem to notice, he apparently wasn't worried about that, he had his mind on other things. Ahead of the two, there where signs of a clearing, they continued, and when the passed the trees marking a clearing, a beautiful lake met there eyes.

"That's it, Drake Lake." Edward exclaimed.

Edward started running towards the lake edge, Eevee followed excitedly, at the edge, Edward stared off at the lake, looking excited, he said to Eevee, "This is where we'll be camping for a while k?"

"Weee eeev we"

Edward looked happy to hear Eevee agree, but at that moment, he noticed someone approaching him, and Edward noticed before anything, was his really spike blonde hair.

"Hey, can you help me out a little?" the stranger asked.

"Sure, what's the problem?" Edward replied.

"A Rattata stole my map, and I seem to have, er, gotten lost, do you have a map on you?" he reluctantly asked.

"Ya, sure"

Edward pulled out his map from a pocket on his vest, and showed it to the stranger, Edward then said, "Your right here at Drake Lake, close to being between Viridian City and the ocean coast here" Edward said as he was pointing.

"Wow, I've really strayed off the path, damn Rattata"

Edward could tell that the person was really embarrassed, "If you want, I could go with you to Viridian"

"Really, that would be great"

"Ok then, but if you don't mind, I was going to stay here for a day or two"

"Why?"

"This lake is rumored to be where Lance acquired his first dragon pokemon"

"You mean Lance of the elite four"

"Ya, the same"

"Well, that makes me interested, ok sounds good, I'm Thorin by the way" He extended his hand out.

Edward reached out and took it, both shook while Edward said, "Edward's the name"

Both had set up there tents, Thorin's tent was red, Edward started setting up a fire, when Thorin asked, "So, is that Eevee yours." He pointed at Eevee who was looking at the water playfully.

Edward replied, "Ya, he's my first pokemon, I haven't had a chance to catch another yet."

"Your first, man are you're lucky, but I guess I shouldn't complain, my pokemon are tough."

"So, what's your story?" Edward asked.

"My father was a pokemon master when he was young, so I decided to follow in his footsteps. What's your story?"

"My mother was a pokemon master to, but I'm not sure of what to aim for. Her name was Sarah, she had a nickname when he became a master, people called her 'The Psychic Mistress."

"Really! My dad said she was his greatest rival, his nickname was the 'Flaming Warrior'. This is a surprise, ay Ed."

"Ed?"

"Ya, Edward is a bit long, so I though Ed"

"Fine," Edward stood up, he finished the campfire ring, "So, if you want to be a master, I'd imagine you're going to try your luck at the Viridian gym."

"No, not yet, the Viridian gym specializes in ground pokemon, and I just don't think I'm ready for that yet."

A Pikachu suddenly appeared from the brush, carrying a big round and blue berry with the stem in mouth, it ran towards Thorin. Thorin reached out for him and the Pikachu ran up his arm and onto his shoulder. It sat itself down on his shoulder and started eating the berry.

"Hey Sparxs, see you found an Oran Berry" Thorin said to the Pikachu.

Sparxs took and bite out of the berry and while chewing it mumbled, "Pika".

"So, what gym where you thinking of hitting first?" Edward continued.

"I was thinking of Vermilion, it's a ways away, but that will give me a better chance of preparing for my first badge, not to mention catch more pokemon. Which reminds me," He suddenly stopped, he looked at Edward, "Just what are you looking for here Ed?"

"I was hoping to catch a Dratini."

"A Dratini! Man are you ambitious, dragon pokemon don't just fall from the sky you know."

Edward looked out over the lake, the sun was hovering over the tree lines in the distance, so the lake had a golden look. "I know, but I feel that I have to try, besides, I feel lucky."

"K, suite yourself, but if you are going to stay here, I might just head out to by myself."

Edward looked back at Thorin and said, "Well, should we get some food cooking?"

Thorin was about to say, "Don't change the subject." When his stomach started growling. "Alright, you win, what do we got to eat?"

Thorin started stirring was the morning sun started shining through his tent. His blonde hair a mess, he started getting up, his Pikachu still curled up on his pillow. He unzipped his tent and stepped out with a loud yawn. "Who turned on the sun?" he said sleepily as he stretch his arms up. He then noticed Edward swimming towards him from the lake and thought out loud, "What's he doing?"

Edwards stood up when he reached the shallows and said to Thorin, "Morning"

Thorin looked at Edward in his blue swim trunks dripping wet and said, "Morning, What are you doing up this early?"

"What do you think, I'm looking for Dratini, nice hair."

Thorin just realized his hair was a mess and said, "Oh ya, I forgot"

Thorin walked over towards the water to fix his hair. He bent down and dunked his head into the water for a second then vigorously shook his head. His hair stood spiky after he finished shaking and asked Edward, "So, any luck?"

"Fraid not" Edward replied.

"Well Ed, what did you expect, Dratini is a rare dragon pokemon, you'll most likely never find one"

"You may be right but I'm not going to give up that easily"

Thorin looked at him and saw that Edward had a fire burning in his eyes. "You're really serious, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, I won't quit just because of a lack of luck in the morning"

Thorin continued to look at Edward, after a moment of silence, Thorin said, "Well then, I'll help you find your Dratini"

Edward looked surprised at Thorin and said, "Really, but what about Vermilion City?"

"That can wait, besides, it's not like I'm not asking for anything," Thorin turned towards Edward, "I want to battle you after you ether find your Dratini or after you quit"

Edward looked at him blankly for a moment then started chuckling, then said, "Ok then, you got yourself a deal"

The both shook hands then turned towards the campsite. "Well, I don't know about you but I'm hungry" Edward said.

"Sounds good, let's have breakfast"

As the two sat down at the fire pit from last night, a mysterious figure stood in the woods watching them. "So, their after a Dratini then. No matter, no snot nosed brats will stop me from getting my prize.

The sun was still rising when Thorin and Edward, now fully dressed, along with Sparx who joined them a short while ago, finished breakfast. A small fire was going with a pot hanging over it with water bubbling inside. Sparx was eating another Oran Berry, Thorin sat down his plate now empty and asked Edward, "So, what's your plan for finding Dratini?"

Edward looked over at him from the other side of the fire and sat down his plate with a little bit of egg still on it. "Well, I plan on searching underwater as far as I can go, what do you think we can do?"

"Well, me and Sparx could-"

Thorin was cut off by the sudden sound of cries from dozens of pokemon in the forest and from the lake. Edward and Thorin turned their heads towards the opposite end of the lake and saw someone pulling a large net from the water full of pokemon.

"Who's that?" Thorin exclaimed.

"I don't know but let's find out"

Thorin and Edward got up in a hurry and started running towards the figure in the distance with Sparx on their heel.

As they both approached they saw a man with black messy hair and wearing green cameo pants and vest with a black belt pulling the net to the shore. Inside the net where dozens of little blue ball looking pokemons with a fin looking tail and a black and white swirl on their bellies caught in the net crying out. Several of them had their small feet caught in the net, some of the others where shooting water out of their mouth. Edward exclaimed as they got closer, "Stop"

The man turned to look at them and said in a deep voice, "Dam brats, Spinarak, string shot"

A white rope of string shot from a tree and wrapped around Edward and Thorin's ankles. Both tripped and hit the ground hard. A small green spider with yellow legs, a small horn on its head, and a black smile on its thorax came crawling out from the brush of the tree. The guy in cameo said, "Good job Spinarak, now if you brats will excuse me, I have pokemon to haul in"

Edward started trying to get back to his feet while saying, "A pokemon poacher, talk about the lowest of the low"

The poacher continued to pull the net in while saying, "I said stay down or I'll break your legs and force you to stay down brat"

"No!"

Edward got back to his feet with his ankles still wrapped together with Spinarak's string shot. Thorin started getting back up as well, his Pikachu started gnawing on the wraps on his ankles.

"You brats just don't know when to stay down" the poacher replied. He started walking towards the pair after tying the net's line to a tree. "You'll regret sticking your nose where it doesn't being, Spinarak, poison sting.

Thorin reached for one of the pokeballs on his belt and said, "Drako, Ember attack!"

He threw the pokeball and it opened, a flash of light shot out of it and Charmander formed from the light. It exclaimed, "Char" and shot several small fireballs from it mouth. Spinarak shoot purple shards from its mouth and both attacks hit each other. The fireball burned through the poison sting and hit Spinarak.

Spinarak was thrown back a few feet and the poacher cried out, "Spnarak, now your dead brat." He reached for a pokeball on his belt that had a green cameo top. He pushed the button on the front and enlarged it. He threw it and said, "Zubat, come out"

The light shoot out from the ball and took the form of a blue bat with no eyes and two little tails with the underside of its wing purple. It flapped violently as it hovered in the air. The poacher yelled, "Zubat, use wing attack"

Zubat started flapping harder then shot forward towards Drako, its wings straightened out and started to glow. Thorin called out, "Drako, dodge it"

Drako jumped to the side just dodging Zubat's wing attack, but the poacher called out, "Spinarak, use string shot on it"

The Spinarak was back on its feet and shot out another white tread of web which hit Drako. Thorin cried out, "Drako, you ok!"

"Now Zubat, use leech life"

Zubat started diving onto Drako, it opened it mouth wide, showing it white fangs and sunk them into Drako's neck. Drako called out in pain, "CHARR!"

"Drako" Thorin shouted, he then looked at Sparx next to his now free ankle and said, "Ok Sparx, lets show him what we're made of"

Sparx looked serious and said, "Pika!"

Sparx started running towards Drako on all fours, the Thorin shouted, "Sparxs, tackle Zubat"

Sparx jumped upwards to hit the still feeding Zubat.

"Zubat dodge"

Zubat tried to move out of the way but was hit by Sparx tackle sending Zubat toward the poacher. Zubat hit the poacher hard and knocked him down, Thorin then said to Edward, "Ok, go free those pokemon"

Edward nodded and ran towards the net. Just before he got to the net he pulled a pokeball out from his vest and threw it while saying, "Eevee, I need your help!"

Eevee came out of the pokeball running along side Edward, Eevee saw the net then looked at Edwards with a look in its eyes saying it understood what to do. Eevee jumped onto the net and started gnawing on the rope, Edward pulled out a pocket knife from his pocket and started cutting the net.

The poacher, who was now getting up and very vexed, saw what Edward was doing and said, "Ok kiddies, play time is over, he pulled a third pokeball from his belt and threw it at Thorin saying "Venonat come out"

A small furry round pokemon with big red bug eyes and antennas on top of its purple furry head emerged. The poacher then shouted, "Zubat, Venonat, supersonic attack"

Zubat got back up in the air and both Zubat and Venonat started emitting a high pitched shriek causing Sparx, Drako, and Thorin to cover their ears in pain.

"Now keep those two busy, Spinarak come"

The poacher and Spinarak turned to face Edward who was helping the poliwag out of the net but Eevee started shouting and Edward turned to see the poacher coming. Edward though to himself, _I need more time to get the pokemon out of the net_. He then said to Eevee, "Eevee, keep them busy while I get the rest of the pokemon out of the net"

Eevee looked at him and said, "Wee," then ran head on towards Spinarak.

Spinarak shot out more white thread tying up Eevee while the poacher continued towards Edward. Edward cut the last rope holding the net together when the Poacher grabbed his arms and pulled them back while saying, "You brat, don't interfere will my hunt" The freed Poliwags shot water out the mouth at the poacher getting him off Edward and knocking him down, then ran back into the lake. The poacher, now soaked started getting up again muttering, "You brat, you have no idea who your mess-"

He stopped talking when he saw that there was still one pokemon in the net struggling to get free. Edward turned and saw it, a long, large limbless pokemon that was a light blue with a white underbelly from its nose to the tip of its tail stuck in the net still. Its fin like white ears on its head where stuck in the weave work of the net trashing about with its eyes closed. Edward, looking surprised thought in his head, _It's a Dratini_. It opened its eyes, its large brown eyes looked afraid as it looked at Edward. Edward turned t face the poacher again and said, "So, that's why you netted those poliwag, you want to capture Dratini"

The poacher looking, very pleased, replied, "Ya, that's right brat, a rare pokemon like that will fetch a good price on the black market. So I'll be taking my catch now," he started walking towards the dratini.

Edward stepped in the way and said, "No"

"What did you say brat?"

"I said no"

"People tend to get hurt when they get in my way brat, if you wish to leave with no broken bones, then move asi-"

Edward threw a punch at the poacher catching him off guard and knocking him down. The poacher sat up and rubbed his cheek with his wrist.

"You'll have to get through me to get this pokemon you low life" Edward yelled.

The Dratini's eyes where sparkling as it watched Edward try to keep the poacher away. The poacher looked at his wrist to see that the punch made him bleed a little from his lip.

You are going to pay for tha-"

Before even finishing his sentence, the poacher was hit by Eevee's tackle attack and sent flying into a tree, hitting it with a loud thud.

"Eevee!" Edward exclaimed.

"Wee!"

"Damn you, you god damn punk," the poacher said in an angry tone as he got up looking incredibly vexed with his Spinarak at his ankle.

"Ed, need a hand?" Thorin asked as he walked towards him with Sparxs and Drako in tow. Behind him the Venonat and Zubat lay on the ground unconscious.

"No, he's mine" Edward responded without looking at Thorin.

"K. Beat him then"

The poacher, holding two pokeballs, with the same camo colors he wore, pointed them towards his Zubat and Venonat and said, "Return, Zubat, Venonat." Red beams shot from them both and hit Zubat and Venonat, enveloping them in red light till they faded & vanished.

"Kid, I hope you relize how bad I'm about to fuck you up." Trace said as he minimized his pokeballs and placed them on clips on his belt.

"I won't lose to trash like you! Ready Eevee?"

"Wee!"

"Then bring it punk," Trace shouted, "Spinarak, poison sting"

Spinarak spat out dozens of purple barbs at Eevee.

"Eevee dogde"

Eevee jumped out of the way of the barbs, "Now tackle."

Eevee then started running towards Spinarak.

"String shot" Trace shouted.

Spinarak shot a web like thread out of its mouth.

"Dodge it, hurry"

Eevee jumped to the side again but it's tail got hit with the string shot.

"Eevee!"

Trace snickered, "Now pull it in and use leech life"

Spinarak started pulling the tread back towards it, pulling Eevee closer by its tail.

"Eevee, don't let it pull you in"

Eevee griped the grass as hard as it could, _Damn, there's got to be something I can do_, Edward though. Edward's expression changed to surprise as he saw Spinarak trying to back up in an effort to pull Eevee closer.

"That's it! Eevee, let go now"

Eevee looked at Edward for moment unsure, then said, "Wee." Eevee let go of the ground and Spinarak started stumbling backwards until it hit a tree.

"Now Eevee, use tail whip, spin Spinarak"

Eevee started twisting its tail around in circles. Spinarak, still dazed and still holding onto the thread, was lifted up into the air being spun around in a circle.

"Spinarak, let go you idiot"

Spinarak did as it was told and went flying into the same tree hitting it hard.

"Finish this with Tackle Eevee"

Eevee started running all out till it slammed head long into Spinarak, squishing it between the tree and itself.

"Spinarak!"

Spinarak rested against the tree, clearly knocked out.

"Damn you!" trace shouted as he pulled a gun out from his vest pocket. He cocked it and pointed it at Edward who instantly tensed up. "Fine Brat, you win, but I'm still taking my prize, one way or another, so unless you have a death wish, move."

Edward looked over his shoulder at the Dratini, it still looked at him hopefully. He returned his gaze to the poacher and said "Never"

"Have it your way hero"

Suddenly, Trace was engulfed in fire, he dropped the gun and shouted out in pain.

"You forget about me jerk," Thorin said still standing with Sparx and Drako at his sides, "Threatening to kill someone cause the bet you, your nothing but a sore loser. Sparx, quick attack!"

Sparx dashed towards traced and slammed into him knocking him back against the same tree his unconscious Spinarak rested.

"Now, thunderbolt"

Sparx started building up electricity the then shot a bolt Trace while saying, "Pika CHUUU!"

Trace started shaking as the electricity surged through him, then an explosion happened sending him and Spinarak into the sky.

"I'll get you back some day!" he shouted as he flew away.

Edward turned his gaze from the direction they poacher flew off towards the Dratini still caught in the net. He walked towards it with his knife in hand.

"You know man, you could catch that Dratini for yourself after all when will you have a chance like this again?" Thorin asked.

"I could," Edward replied as he kneeled down and cut the last strand of the net binding it, "But it wouldn't feel right forcing it after everything that that poacher put it through, so it's best I let it go."

He stared into the Dratini's eyes as he said this and thought, _there will be other chances I'm sure_.

"I guess I didn't need to ask after all, you could have just caught it while that Trace guy had it snared"

The Dratini still staring back at Edward stayed where it lay.

"Go on Dratini," Edward said kindly, "Go home then."

The Dratini finally moved as if awakened from a daze. It moved towards Edward still looking at him with the same sparkle in its eyes.

"What's the matter?"

"Looks like it doesn't want to leave" Thorin said.

"You don't want to go?" Edward asked Dratini, "Do you want to, go with me?"

At these words Dratini let out a happy squeal like sound and wrapped Edwards affectionately.

"I'll take that as a yes, welcome aboard then"

Edward pulled out a minimized pokeball from his pants pocket, pushed the button on the front to enlarge it and gently tapped Dratini on the pokeball. A red light enveloped it as it faded into the light. The light then retracted back to the pokeball, the center button blinked red only for a few moments.

"Thank you Dratini and welcome aboard"

Thorin looked at him with a smile, _Good for you Ed_.

Edward stood up and turned his look at Eevee, "Looks like we have a new friend pal" He said.

"Wee!" Eevee exclaimed happily.

"Well, sorry to have held you up, shall we head out to Vermilion city then?" Edward asked Thorin.

"Sure, if you're done her then"

"I am, I found and caught a Dratini sooner then I thought I would have"

"Alright then, lets go"

"Don't get to ahead of yourself, we still need to pack up the camp"

"Oh right" Thorin replied with a slightly embarrassed look.

Thorin and Edward started back towards their camp with Sparx, Drako, and Eevee in tow.

"Pewter City's the closest city to our location, so we should head for there first" Edwards added in as they continued to walk.

"Ok, sounds good to me, after all we need to stock up whenever we are able."

"If you don't mind I think I'll join you on your journey"

"Sure, besides, it will be more fun with someone else to talk to, right Sparx?"

Sparxs replied "Pika!"

End of Chapter 2


End file.
